No One Knows
by Newkidsontheblock
Summary: "Bianca, my love." "Yes mother?" "Do you know what death is?" "I-I d-do mother..." "Good, sweetheart, then you know I will see you again. But I have to leave now. Tell Nico I love him... And to cut his hair..." Those were Bianca and Nico D'Angelo's mother's last words. What will Nico do now that Bianca is also dying?Will he push all his friends away? TTHALICO
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**hey guys! So this takes place when Nico is 16 and Bianca is 22. Enjoy!**

PROLOGUE

In an old, run down apartment along the streets of Manhattan, sat Nico and Bianca Di'Angelo, listening to the last words of their dying mother.

"Bianca, take Nico out of the room. I need to speak with you." Their mother choked, she didn't have much time. Bianca quickly obliged, taking a very confused 7 year old's hand and leading him out of the room and shutting the door.

" Bianca, my love."

" Yes mother?" Bianca whispered, her words barely above a whisper.

" Do you know what death is?" The mother asked, tears forming in her eyes.

" I-I do, m-mother." Bianca replied as a silver droplet of water streamed down her face. She knew what was coming.

" Good, sweetheart. Then you know that you will see me again. Maybe not in this life, but I promise, we will see each other. Until then, your father will take care of me." Bianca was now sobbing, listening to her mother's words broke her heart. Her father had died too, when she was seven years old

" Bianca. I love you and Nico so much." She said, stroking her daughter's face. " You both remind me so much of your father. Strong, kind..." Her eyes started to close.

" Take care of Nico for me, honey. Tell him... Tell him that I love him... and to cut his hair..." One last tear slid down her pale cheek, while many more streamed down Bianca's. She sobbed for a couple minutes, then dried her eyes. She had to be strong for Nico. She opened the door and Nico came running in.

" Mom!" He said, not noticing that she wasn't moving.

Or breathing.

" There was a GIANT spider in the hallway, but I trapped in a cup, and- mom? Are you ok?" He started crying when she didn't answer.

"Nico, mo-"

" MOMMY!" He tried to shake her awake before running out of the room. Bianca sighed and ran after her brother, who had probably run off to his room. Before walking in she stopped, hearing voices.

" Hello? 911? Yes, my mommy fell asleep and she won't wake up! I tried shaking her and-"

" Nico!" Bianca exclaimed as she grabbed the phone away from him.

" Sorry about that, but can you please come over? My mom... Sh-she really is..." Bianca couldn't get herself to say it.

" She's dead." Bianca said firmly, Nico gasping in the background.

**A/N**

**hope you liked it! Review puhleaseeee:)**


	2. Chapter 2

NICO POV

"Nobody knows. Nobody knows what I had been through." I thought to myself as I got ready to go to my fifth school in three years. But I guess that's because I don't tell anybody. No one really talked to me except for Bianca, but I kind of liked it that way.

I'm not exactly what you would call a 'social butterfly'.

But of course, everybody I get close to leaves me. My dad, my mom, my Aunt Marie who took care of us after my parents died, all my 'friends', and now Bianca. She was diagnosed with the same disease as my mother, which tore my heart into shreds, because that would mean she only had months to live. They both have ALS, Lou Gehrig's disease, which basically kills all of your nerves, so your paralyzed.

I took one last look in the mirror before I headed off to my new school. I was nothing special, pale skin, brown aviator jacket that I never took off in public, and long, dark brown hair that usually covered my amber colored eyes. I had decided long ago that my eyes were too much like my mother's, and it just made me depressed. A lot girls actually thought I was attractive... In a scary way, I guess. It's not like any one them would actually talk to me, though. To everyone else, I was that weird emo freak. I had to move from three other schools, for fighting back to people that were bullying me. The other two times, Bianca had to move around for her job. I sighed, another year of no friends. People did introduce themselves to me, and try to be friendly, but I usually just push them away. I really wouldn't be able to stand another person leaving me. I didn't trust myself with what I would do.

I decided to say bye to my sister before leaving to my new school.

" Hey Bi, how are you feeling today?" I asked as I kissed her forehead.

" Good, Nic. How about you?" I could tell she was lying, she wouldn't look me in the eye, and she twisted the ring she always wore on her thumb. I raised my brow at her,

" You're lying, Bi. How do you really feel." She stayed silent for a couple seconds.

" I can barely move my left arm." She said, emotionlessly. I buried my face in her shoulder.

" I'll get you out of this, Bianca, I swear it."

" I wish you could Nico, I wish you could." I only hugged her tighter, before saying goodbye, and leaving to my new school, Goode High. My cousin Hazel went there, and she told me that I would love it... I hope she was right, I have yet to find a school that I actually liked, never mind love. I was actually pretty good in school, getting mostly A's, but all the people and their little 'cliques' just bugged the heck out of me. As soon as I walked out of my apartment building, I saw a girl who looked suspiciously like my cousin, with her curly brown hair and dark skin waiting for something in her gray sedan.

"Nico!" she waved from her car,"I'm giving you a ride to school today." She said. I took a closer look- it was Hazel.

"I don't remember agreeing to this Hazel." I loved her and everything, but sometimes she pushed me to socialize way to much.

"Well to bad, 'cause I'm already here!" She said, cheerfully. I sighed. I guess I had nothing to lose. I hopped into the backseat, because apparently, there were two other people in the car, a guy with jet black hair and sea green eyes in the front, and a girl with spiky black hair and electric blue eyes in the seat next to me.

"Hey man, I'm Percy." Said the guy in the front, trying to turn around and stick out his hand for me to shake. I took awkwardly, half smiling.

" I'm Nico."

" I'm Thalia," the girl next to me said, " but everyone calls me Thals."

" Oh... well, um... Hi.. Thals." I greeted, glaring at Hazel as she giggled at our awkward exchange.

Finally we reached the school, and were greeted by a group of people.

A big one. One that I would not mind talking to if I didn't HATE SOCIALIZING.

Hazel grabbed my arm when I tried to move away, pulling me towards the large group. Percy and Thalia were already there, Percy and the rest of the group laughing laughing while Thalia was angry and threatened to beat up a Latino boy with elf ears because of some thing he said.

"Geez, I'm sorry Thalia. Learn to take Bad Boy Supreme's jokes!" He said, flexing his non-existent muscle.

"Valdez, I'll learn to take your jokes when you learn to take my punches." She glared. Everyone else laughed. But 'Bad Boy Supreme' looked scared.

"All right guys, thats enough of that, we have a new kid!" Hazel said, while I mentally groaned.

"So this is Nico, my cousin. Nico, this is Jason, Piper, Leo , Thalia and Percy who you've already met, Reyna, Annabeth, and Frank. She blushed at the end when she said 'Frank'. I smirked.

" Umm, hey guys." I greeted awkwardly. They replied with a chorus of "hey's" and "hi's".

" Bonjour!" The Latino kid with elf ears grinned, " I'm Leo, Bad Boy Supreme, Awesome Kid #1, and-"

"And royal pain in the a-" Annabeth hit Thalia's arm before she could say anymore. Before Leo could retort, the bell rang.

"We'll, we better get to class guys." Said Hazel, "Nico, let me see your schedule." She snatched it out of my hand.

" Cool! You have first period with me, Jason, and Thalia!" She told me, quite excitedly. "We'll show you where that is. C'mon guys!" The three of then led me to our classroom, but I froze as I entered the door. There he was. Luke Castellan. The first person who had ever bullied me. The worst person who had ever bullied me.


	3. Chapter 3

NICO POV:

He looked amused by my death glare, and surprised to see me.

"Nico!" He waved. If he even remembered what he did to to me in the past, he didn't show it. I looked away, desperately trying to ignore the funny looks Thalia, Jason, and Hazel were giving me.

"Hey, over here you freak." He spat. Ahh. So he did remember.

"Can I help you Luke?" I grumbled, I hated Luke with all my heart.

"Yes actually." He replied with the same hatred as me, "You need to stay out of my way, and maybe, you know, what happened _last time_, won't happen again." He grumbled. i nodded curtly as weboth took our seats when the bell rang.

"Hello, class. My name is Mr. Hale, and I'll be your homeroom teacher." Mr. Hale started droning on about classroom rules and behavior, but I didn't hear a word of it. I was too busy thinking back to the worst thing Luke had ever done to me.

FLASHBACK

I was sitting in the library, listening to some music on my old iPod, the last thing my mother ha given to me before she died. I felt footsteps 'thump' behind me. I cringed, knowing who it was.

"DID YOU NOT HEAR ME?!" Luke screamed, after ripping my earbuds out, " I SAID TO GO BUY ME A COFFEE YOU FILTHY PIECE OF TRASH!" He screamed.

"You know, guys, I think Nico needs to stop listening to music on his old iPod, that way, he can listen better." He smirked.

"I'm sorry, Luke." I trembled, "It won't happen again." I said, scared for the things Luke might do to the last gift I had gotten from my mother. I tried to walk away.

Key word. Try.

"Whoa whoa whoa, your not getting off that easy." He had his friends grab both of my arms. They dragged me towards Calero Lake. It was empty today, where usually there were tons of boats pulling people who were water skiing, wakeboarding, and tubing. Luke snatched the iPod out of my pocket. I gasped, predicting what he was going to do.

"L-Luke, stop!" I screamed as threw it on the ground, repeatedly. As soon as it was smashed to Luke's liking, he picked all the little pieces up and threw them as far as he could into the lake.

"NO!" I screamed, that was one of the last pieces of my mother that I had, and now it was gone. All gone. After, Luke and his friends beat me up, then stuck me under water for forty five seconds for good measure. But I didn't care about any of that, in fact, I barely felt it. All I could think about was my dead mother. For the rest of the day, I sat on the dock, not moving at all, staring at the same spot in front of me. After four hours, Bianca tracked me down, to find me with a bloody lip, cracked ribs, and bruises everywhere.

FLASHBACK END

The bell rang, and I quickly walker out of the room before Hazel's friends asked me any unnecessary questions. Unfortunately, Thalia caught up with him.

"Hey, what was that about?" She asked.

"What are you talking about?" I decided to play dumb, I was not about to open up to anyone. But apparently, Thalia didn't like when people played dumb. She walked in front of me then stopped right in the middle of the hallway.

"Listen Nico, I saw you and Luke over there. You obviously know each other. Just tell me where you know him from." Every time I tried to walk around her, she would side step and block me. I sighed,

"Thalia, it was nothing, really. He just recognized me from when I accidentally bumped into him at the grocery store." I lied. Thalia studied my eyes for any signs of lying, but I guess she didn't find any. She dropped it.

"Whatever." She huffed, briskly walking to her next class.

thisisalinethisisalinethisisalinethisisalinethisis alinethisisalinethisisalinethisisaline

THALIA POV:

After class I quickly quickened my pace to ask Nico about Luke. It looked like they had already known each other from somewhere else, and it hadn't been a good experience. They both looked at each other with a hatred that I had never seen before. Finally, I caught up with Nico.

"Hey," I said, "what was that about?"

" What are you talking about?" He asked, obviously playing dumb. I hated when people played dumb. I walked in front of Nico and stopped in the middle of the halls.

"Listen Nico, I saw you and Luke over there. You obviously know each other. Just tell me where you know him from." I told him.

"Thalia, it was nothing, really. He just recognized me from when I accidentally bumped into him at the grocery store." He said. I took a good look into his amber eyes. Dilated pupils, briefly looking to his left. Classic liar.

"Whatever." I replied, and walked off to my next class.

"Hey Thals." I heard Annabeth say, " What were you doing back there?" She questioned.

"Talking to Nico." I replied.

"Oh ya, Nico. He seems nice." I shook my head,

"He's hiding something, Annie, I can tell."

"And what might that be?" She asked, confused.

"I don't know yet, but I'm going to find out."

"Whoo! You go girl!" Annabeth grinned. "Oh, and Thals?"

"Yes?"

"DON'T CALL ME ANNIE!"

**A/N**

**Hey guys! so sorry for the late update! Annyywhooo... I hope you liked the chapter! pleaseee review**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**Sorry about that last chapter lol. Bad grammar, cheesy, and short. I'll try to fix that...**

THALIA POV:

I walked into my apartment, and crashed onto the couch. It had been a long day of stupid classes with teachers who hated kids. I just needed to relax before I started any homework I had.

"Thalia!" My father, Zeus called from the kitchen, "Come in here, I need to talk to you!" I groaned. This could not be good. My father barely ever had time for me, and when he did, he usually was telling me sort kind of bad news.

I walked into the kitchen, jumping onto the countertop.

"How was school today?" He asked, eyeing me cautiously. I rolled my eyes,

"I know you didn't just call me in here to chat, dad. What do you want to tell me?"

"Can't a father just-"

"Dad!" I interrupted, I knew he didn't care about me, it just hurt me more to see him try to pretend to.

"Fine," he huffed, " your mother is coming to visit. I stared at him, shocked.

"Mom?" I asked quietly. He nodded, and I felt my anger rise.

"I haven't seen her in years, and now she wants to 'visit'?! Well, you know what? No. I'm not going to see her. I can't believe she has the nerve to show up here and-" I felt a tear trickle down my cheek. This was not acceptable. No one was allowed to see me cry, especially my father. I wiped the tear of my face.

"I'm going." I said, walking to the door.

"What? Going where?!" My father stormed.

"Out!"

I slammed the door shut, not bothering to check if my father followed me. Of course he hadn't. He doesn't care about me.

I decided to walk to the park to blow off some steam. As soon as I got there, I plopped down on one of the benches and put my face in my hands.

My mother was an alcoholic. She used to hit me while my younger brother, Jason wasn't watching. She was always out, leaving me to take care of myself and Jason, not bothering to leave anything for dinner. But of course, Jason was the one she loved. When my father tried to take us away from her, she demanded that Jason stayed, that it was only fair. After months and months of a custody fight, my father finally gave up, just taking me in. I rarely saw Jason anymore, and I missed him. But of course, if I saw him, that would require seeing that woman, too.

I looked up and wiped away my tears. I couldn't allow myself to look weak in front of other people. I was supposed to be Thalia Grace, the strongest girl in school, both physically and emotionally. Thalia Grace, the iron horse. After a moment of a cheesy pep-talk for myself, I looked up, to the bench across from me.

It was Nico, hugging some girl that looked like him. I watched them, they had been hugging for over a minute now. I felt a twinge of jealousy. Wait what? Jealousy? No, not jealousy, more like protectiveness. After all, I would hate to see him get hurt.

All my "protectiveness" disappeared as I watched a single silver droplet roll down his cheek. Nico quickly let go of the girl and wiped it away in hopes that no one would see. Oops. Too late.

"Bianca!" I heard someone call. The girl with Nico turned around and waved. She put her hand on Nico's shoulder and said something. He nodded, and she smiled and left to see the people who had called her.

I walked over to Nico. He looked like he needed someone to talk to.

"Hey." I said, walking over. He took a quick look up at me and then returned to keeping his eyes trained on the ground.

"Hi." He mumbled. Obviously, his sadness had something to do with the girl he was with, but I wasn't going to press him about it. I would just ask Hazel later.

"You ok?" I asked, and put my hand on his shoulder. I felt him tense, but he made no move to remove it.

"Yeah," he gave a short laugh, " good as ever." I decided to drop the subject. My guess was that he just needed someone to talk to.

"So," I started, in attempt to start a conversation, "What do you think of Goode?" I cringed at my question, this was the first time I had been at a loss for words.

"Goode?" He snorted. "I think the classes are stupid, the teachers are stupid, and they can shove their homework assignments up their butts and around the corner." I laughed at this. It was childish, I know, but still funny.

"You get used to it. " I said, when I recovered from laughing, "Although it would be nice if the teachers shoved their assignments up their butts and around the corner."

LINEEEEEE BREAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKK

NICO POV:

When Thalia came over to me, I was trying hard not to start crying. Bianca's time was almost up, I could see it in her eyes. I think Thalia saw that I didn't want to talk about it, which I was immensely grateful for. But when she put her hand on my shoulder, it felt...different, than when Bianca did it. Almost like I didn't want her to move it. I shook the thought out of my mind. 'You can't get too close to anyone.' I reminded myself. 'They'll just leave you.'

Thalia stopped talking, and I looked up, to see her face showing a sadness that I had only ever seen in myself before. That's when I remembered, as Bianca and I were walking over, I saw Thalia crying her own tears on the other bench.

"Hey," I said softly, what's wrong?"

Usually I didn't talk this way with people, but Thalia made me want to curl up in a little ball with a teddy bear and watch a chick flick. Sad, but true.

"It's just that..." She started to say something, but she stopped herself. "It's nothing." She finished, with a determined look on her face. She almost had me convinced. Almost.

I had every intention on finding out what was making her sad.

Even if that meant her finding out more about me.


End file.
